britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who Annual
Background The first Doctor Who annual was published by World Distributors in 1965, and featured text stories and comic strips starring the original Doctor as played by William Hartnell. A second Hartnell annual followed the following year, with the 1967 annual marking the debut of Patrick Troughton's Second Doctor. After a further two Troughton annuals in 1968 and 1969, Third Doctor Jon Pertwee appeared in the 1970 annual, but no annual was released in 1971; instead, the next annual was cover dated 1973 and released in late 1972 (this was the first annual with a cover date). World Distributors published two more Third Doctor annuals dated 1974 and 1975, then annuals featuring Fourth Doctor Tom Baker dated 1976 to 1982 (the 1982 book also featuring some text stories starring incoming Fifth Doctor Peter Davison, though only his head was shown in pictures as his costume had yet to début on TV). Two more Fifth Doctor annuals were issued, dated 1983 and 1984, and Sixth Doctor Colin Baker featured in the 1985 to 1986 books. After this, World Distributors published no more Doctor Who annuals, though Marvel UK released Doctor Who yearbooks in the same format from 1992 to 1996. Panini later published a Doctor Who yearbook for 2015, but this was essentially just a 100-page magazine, not a traditional annual. After the series was relaunched In late 2005 Panini, who by then were publishing Doctor Who Magazine, released a 2006 Doctor Who annual to tie in to the newly relaunched series. Following this, BBC Books took back the licence, and they have published the annuals ever since. Doctor Who storybook annuals containing mostly comic strips were also released from 2007 to 2010 by Panini, before the storybook annual was replaced by 'The Brilliant Book', published by BBC Books, in 2011 and 2012. There was no Doctor Who storybook annual or Brilliant Book for 2013, but the Doctor Who annual itself carried a larger than usual amount of comic strip material. Similar publications World Distributors also published The Amazing World of Doctor Who in 1976 and an oversized compilation of stories from earlier annuals (titled Doctor Who: Adventures in Time and Space) in 1981. Galley Press released a second one, Doctor Who Special: Journey Through Time in 1985. Several Doctor Who spinoff annuals have also been produced, notably the K9 Annual in 1983, published by World Distributors. There were three Dalek 'annuals' in the sixties: The Dalek Book (1964), The Dalek World (1965) and The Dalek Outer Space Book (1966). All three were published by Souvenir Press. Another four, all titled Terry Nation's Dalek Annual, were published by World Distributors from 1975 to 1978 (though all were given the date of the following year, meaning that the covers show 1976 to 1979). Artists included Paul Crompton. Classic annuals gallery Dr_who_1966.jpg|''The 1966 annual: the First Doctor on Vortis'' Dr_who_1967.jpg|''The 1967 annual'' Dr_who_1968.jpg|''The 1968 annual: the Second Doctor looks pensive'' Dr_who_1969.jpg|''The 1969 annual: the Second Doctor and Jamie meet the Cybermen'' Dr_who_1970.jpg|''The 1970 annual: the Second Doctor in the TARDIS'' Dr_who_1972.jpg|''The 1972 annual: the Third Doctor with Liz Shaw'' Dr_who_1973.jpg|''The 1973 annual: the Third Doctor in his UNIT laboratory'' Dr_who_1974.jpg|''The 1974 annual: three pictures of the Third Doctor'' Who Ann75.jpg|''The 1975 annual: Jon Pertwee looking typically stylish as the Third Doctor'' Dr_who_1976.jpg|''The 1976 annual: Tom Baker plays the Fourth Doctor'' Dr_who_1977.jpg|''The 1977 annual'' Dr_who_1978.jpg|''The 1978 annual'' Dr_who_1979.jpg|''The 1979 annual'' Dr_who_1980.jpg|''The 1980 annual: Tom Baker and some candles'' Dr_who_1981.jpg|''The 1981 annual: Tom Baker sitting on a chair'' 133px-Doctor_Who_1982.jpg|''The 1982 annual: Tom Baker and Peter Davison'' 137px-Doctor_Who_1983.jpg|''The 1983 annual: the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa'' Img850.jpg|''The 1984 annual: the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Turlough'' Img524.jpg|''The 1985 annual: Colin Baker plays the Sixth Doctor'' 138px-Doctor_Who_1986.jpg|''The 1986 annual: the Sixth Doctor and his umbrella'' Marvel UK yearbooks gallery 126px-DW_YB_1992.jpg|''The 1992 yearbook: Sylvester McCoy apparently regenerates into a Myrka'' 125px-DW_YB_1993.jpg|''The 1993 yearbook: a giant Dalek roams the streets unopposed while the Doctors are busy in a photobooth'' 126px-DW_YB_1994.jpg|''The 1994 yearbook: mainly Tom Baker and a Dalek'' 127px-DW_YB_1995.jpg|''The 1995 yearbook: Jon Pertwee and Pudsey the Children in Need bear'' 129px-DW_YB_1996.jpg|''The 1996 yearbook: the TARDIS looking sinister'' DWMY15.jpg|''Panini's 2015 Doctor Who Yearbook magazine'' New series annuals gallery Dr_who_2006.jpg|''The 2006 annual: the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler'' Dr_who_2007.jpg|''The 2007 annual: a lenticular image of the Ninth and Tenth Doctors'' Dr_who_2008.jpg|''The 2008 annual: the Tenth Doctor and the TARDIS'' 140px-DW_Annual_2009.jpg|''The 2009 annual: it's behind you!'' 139px-Doctor_Who_Annual_2010.jpg|''The 2010 annual: the Tenth Doctor and his freakishly long fingers'' Dr_who_2011.jpg|''The 2011 annual: Matt Smith plays the Eleventh Doctor'' DWA2012.jpg|''The 2012 annual: a slightly closer picture of the Eleventh Doctor'' Img691.jpg|''The 2013 annual: a much closer picture of the Eleventh Doctor'' DWA2014.jpg|''2014: a fiftieth anniversary annual (published late 2013)'' DWA2015.jpg|''The 2015 annual: Peter Capaldi plays the Twelfth Doctor'' Miscellaneous annuals gallery Who Ann1.jpg|Doctor Who: Adventures in Time and Space Journeythroughtime.jpg|Doctor Who Special: Journey Through Time amzworlddocwho.jpg|The Amazing World of Doctor Who 250px-Invasion_from_Space.jpg|Doctor Who and the Invasion from Space (1966) (Original novella in Annual format) K9.jpg|K9 Annual Storybooks and Brilliant Books gallery 131px-DWSB2007.jpg|''The 2007 storybook: the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler'' 134px-DWSB2008.jpg|''The 2008 storybook: the Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones'' 133px-DWSB2009.jpg|''The 2009 storybook: the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble'' 121px-Doctor_Who_Storybook_2010.jpg|''The 2010 storybook: the Tenth Doctor has no friends left'' Brillbook2011.jpg|''The 2011 Brilliant Book: the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond'' Brillbook2012.jpg|''The 2012 Brilliant Book: the Eleventh Doctor and his family'' Category:Marvel UK Publications Category:World Distributors Publications Category:Panini Publications Category:BBC Publications Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Related Category:Annuals Category:Charlie Adlard/Artist Category:Steve Whitaker/Colourist Category:Scott Gray/Writer Category:Jane Smale/Letterer Category:Paul Cornell/Writer Category:John Ridgway/Artist